I Choose You, My Pokémon Max
by HeadOverHeelsInHate
Summary: Drabble/One-shot. What happens when Fang pretty much admits his feelings for Max but she's reminded of Pokémon? Well, it kinda ruins the romantic mood. Based on the line: "I choose you, Max."


**Steve: No copyright infringement intended. M owns neither Pokémon, nor Maximum Ride.**

* * *

You had one of the most romantic moments of your life one night in the middle of a barren desert.

Or, you would have if you hadn't ruined it.

But it's not your fault. Not really. You can blame that on Fang and Gazzy. It's Fang's fault for wording it that way. And it's Gazzy's fault for blackmailing you in to watching Pokémon earlier that day.

So it's not really your fault for laughing even though you later felt really guilty about it.

Normal girls would melt if Fang had looked them in the eyes with such an intense look as the way he'd looked at you right before he murmured; "I choose you, Max." But you're not normal and these aren't normal circumstances. Because if they were, you would have stood there for a few minutes before stuttering and then kissing him.

But since these are totally different circumstances, you only stare at him for, like, ten seconds before you double forwards, clutching your stomach as you gasp for breath between each laugh.

It's not your fault that an image of Fang facing evil scientists popped in to your head. Nor that those scientists happened to throw out their Pokéballs, calling forth their Pokémon Erasers to attack him. And you can't be blamed when your mind built up the image of Fang whipping out a similar red and white ball and shouting; "_I choose you, Max!_" Nor that you then proceeded to beat up the Erasers while following Fang's orders.

So of course, you're to busy guffawing to notice the intense look in Fang's eyes to be replaced with hurt. Nor do you see the way he stiffens and his hands clench at his sides. And you don't notice the way his face hardens and empties of all emotions.

He's frigid.

You hurt him.

So he walks away from you, not wanting to get his feelings stomped on even more by your oblivious laughter.

But the thing is that if you hadn't felt so nervous then you wouldn't have laughed so hard at the image of him and Pokémon. The thought would only have been earned a small chuckle and a grin, because it's not that funny. It's more amusing than anything else. But you're wound so tight, you're so scared of admitting that you too want him.

So your laughter becomes hysterical and he's six feet away by the time you realize that he's leaving. And he's another six feet away by the time you manage to catch your breath.

With your heart pounding and your shoulders heaving, you run after him and grab his arm, turning him around to face you.

He looks at you, his face a void of emotion. But you can tell how hurt he is, you can tell how much you hurt him.

He looks down at you, his muscles tense where you grip his bicep. His eyes flick down to your hand on his arm and then back up to your eyes. Nervously, you drop your hand and shuffle your feet in the sand.

"Ummm..." you mumble, searching for the words to say. You're scared. You don't want him to leave you but you don't really want to admit that you feel the same way. So the two of you stand there in the night like a pair of idiots. Well, you're more idiotic than him, but he still stands there, watching you behind masked eyes.

"What?" he asks quietly. There's an almost undetectable growl in his voice, but you hear it, and it feels like its being shouted in your face.

"I- It... It's not what you think..." you stutter. "I wasn't laughing at you... it's... it's just that..."

You stop, looking down at your feet. Sighing, Fang reaches out lifts your chin with a finger so that you're looking up at him. And suddenly there are only inches between you, yet it still feels like too much space, not that you'd admit it.

"Just say it," he says in a quiet, resigned voice.

"It's Gazzy's fault," you blurt out, your eyes wide.

He blinks. Because what's he supposed to think? That you're laughing at him because you don't love him and you're really just in love with a dude who's a year older than half your age? Yeah right. As if. But he can't read minds, he's not Angel.

So Fang raises an eyebrow in question.

Taking a deep breath, you open your mouth. But the word don't come, because in reality, is Pokémon really all that important? So you quickly tell him to forget about it and then you do what _is_ important.

You kiss him.

So yes, you did happen to have your romantic moment in the dark in a desert with Fang. And it was freaking awesome!

* * *

**Aha! So weirdo drabble thing of mine. I tried a different style of writing. What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I found this idea on someone's profile along time ago and have written it many times before I finally got it the way I liked it. Sorry but I'm no expert on Pokémon.**

**Peace the bob out!**

**-M**


End file.
